Serigala Mencari Cinta
by RIJ BAR
Summary: Yang Ino inginkan hanyalah mengambil gambar sunset di tempat terpencil itu. Dia tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu (diculik) seorang pria yang dapat berubah menjadi serigala. Dan sekarang dia bingung harus memilih pulang dan meninggalkan pria itu atau tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja selalu ada pilihan yang lebih baik. Complete at last.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. I take no profit from this. Thank you.

Warning: Alternate Universe – Werewolf world... actually, supernatural world. Just see. A little bit of Out of Character. Typo (s). Ino's PoV.

Note: Hasil rewrite nih (2 hari doang), so enjoy!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Serigala Mencari Cinta

1

* * *

_Sunset _di tempat ini bagaikan gambaran surga.

Matahari yang tertelan batas garis horizontal; burung-burung laut menari di langit merah; laut biru-oranye tanpa sedikit pun hal non-alami mengganggu.

Tidak ada hiruk pikuk keramaian masyarakat. Tidak ada bunyi bising yang diciptakan oleh mesin-mesin buatan manusia. Hanya suara hewan kecil yang bernyanyi, bercampur dengan suara angin yang berhembus cukup kencang di pepohonan beberapa meter dari tebing itu.

Satu perempuan berdiri di dataran kosong dekat dengan batas tebing. Berkutat serius dengan kamera yang berdiri di atas kaki tiga. Rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda menari seiring dengan lambaian angin. Baju lengan panjang yang bagian bawahnya mencapai lutut dan celana jeans juga selutut menjadi pertahanannya untuk suhu dingin.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Kamera itu berbunyi. Kilatan cahaya keluar dari lensanya. Kepala yang berkutat di bagian belakang kamera terangkat. Iris biru melihat pemandangan di depannya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan kamera itu.

Satu tas besar dan satu tas sedang bertengger manis beberapa senti dari kakinya. Meratakan hamparan rumput yang tadi berdiri tegak. Satu terbuka lebar dan satu terbuka sempit. Satu menyimpan kamera dan satu menyimpan _Tripod_.

Kamera itu berbunyi lagi.

Wajah perempuan tadi dihiasi senyuman penuh kebahagiaan, seolah melupakan ketakutan yang tadi muncul karena beberapa alasan. Membawa mundur kamera tiga langkah, mengutak-atiknya lagi, lalu berjalan ke tempat di mana kamera tadi berdiri. Pose merentangkan tangan dilakukan, menunjuk ke arah matahari meleleh. Senyum lebar dan menunggu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Kamera berbunyi dan menghasilkan cahaya putih. Mata biru mengerjap beberapa kali, mengeluarkan titik hitam yang muncul. Senyum tetap di tempat sambil melihat hasil yang didapat.

Sekali lagi.

Mengulang proses yang sama dengan pose yang berbeda. Kamera berbunyi lagi. Dan Yamanaka Ino benar-benar bahagia.

Melakukan tantangan dari Sakura kini terasa begitu mudah. Dan memuaskan. Sangat memuaskan, setelah perjalanan yang harus dilewati dari tempat mobil diparkir ke tempat ini. Memikul kedua tas ini lagi. Tapi sudah terbiasa karena pekerjaan dan beberapa hobi.

Memang perjalanannya tak terlalu jauh, tapi medannya sangat tidak mendukung. Setidaknya tak perlu melewati pohon-pohon lebat yang membentuk hutan menyeramkan.

Lalu suasana berubah total. Seperti sebuah film horor, burung-burung mengeluarkan suara pekik khas mereka dan mulai terbang dari tempat hinggap di pohon. Angin berhembus keras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya seolah ingin membentuk puting beliung. Dan hutan seperti mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

Dia baru menyadari kalau matahari sudah hampir tertidur. Lupa waktu karena terbawa suasana.

Sial.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Kamera dilepaskan dari dudukannya dan dibereskan bersama kaki tiga. Dimasukkan dan dikancing.

Lolongan memekikkan datang dari arah hutan. Oh tidak. Satu dari alasan mengapa ketakutan menyapa gadis itu sewaktu dia memarkirkan mobil tadi, kembali melabraknya.

Binatang buas. Serigala.

Tantangan Sakura tak terasa begitu mudah lagi. Naik beberapa tingkat hingga berbahaya. Oh, Sakura kau benar-benar akan menanggung akibatnya nanti. Percayalah.

Lupakan kenyataan soal medan yang tak mendukung, karena begitu kau ketakutan dan adrenalin mengalir dalam darah, semuanya terasa begitu mudah. Sayang, sesuatu yang kuat membutuhkan pengendalian yang luar biasa. Jadi dia berlari dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Sedikit lagi akan tiba. Setengah jalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut mata, Serigala yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal. Mata hijau pucat, bulu merah gelap menutupi seluruh tubuh, gigi taring tajam dipamerkan, liur jatuh bercampur dengan rumput di bawahnya.

Sedetik berlalu, mata biru menyaksikan serigala itu melompat... dan mendarat di depannya.

Oh sial.

Tak ada gunanya berteriak minta tolong. Tempat ini jauh, sangat jauh dari pemukiman. Itulah mengapa tempat ini tak tersentuh tangan-tangan usil manusia. Dan karena orang-orang yang ingin datang kemari selalu menyebut ada hewan buas yang akan mengusir mereka. Sebuah rumor yang harusnya dia tanggapi. Sakura juga sudah memberi peringatan saat menantangnya.

Dia pasti mati.

Kenapa dia nekat melakukan ini?

Serigala itu menggeram. Suaranya terdengar di sela-sela keramaian detak jantung dalam telinga. Satu langkah mundur diambil sebagai respon dari ketakutannya. Kaki-kaki yang gemetar tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuh saat sang Serigala menerjang.

Kepala membentur keras ke tanah, membuat cahaya putih muncul di matanya dan rasa sakit menusuk di bagian belakang kepala.

Hembusan napas menyapa wajahnya, membuat rambut di lehernya berdiri. Mata biru itu menutup, tak sanggup menyaksikan wajah serigala yang akan mengoyak dagingnya. Napas tertahan saat kedua cakar menahan bahunya. Sakit, tapi semoga saja tidak luka.

Moncong serigala menyentuh lehernya, lalu wajahnya dan kembali ke leher. Dingin dan basah. Tiba-tiba ada lidah merayapi lehernya. Sekali, dua kali. Ugh... menjijikkan.

Mata itu membuka kembali begitu moncong tak lagi menyentuh leher. Sang Serigala mengangkat kepalanya dan melolong keras beberapa kali.

Pikirannya melayang ke sosok laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut sama persis sepertinya; Ayahnya. Rasa takut merasuk ke dalam diri, lebih mengerikan daripada rasa takut akan Serigala ini. Ayahnya sudah ditinggalkan Ibunya. Jika dia ditinggalkan putri tunggalnya, Ino tak yakin Ayahnya sanggup bertahan hidup. Tak mungkin membiarkan Ayahnya seperti itu.

Satu tetes air mata merayapi pipi tanpa disadari.

Lalu semuanya menggelap.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Yamanaka Ino, wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun, adalah seorang reporter di salah satu stasiun tv terkenal di Konoha. Alasannya karena dia senang mencari tahu tentang berbagai hal, baik yang pernah terjadi dulu, atau yang terjadi sekarang (dan memberitakannya. Selalu membawa kepuasan sendiri). Itu dan popularitas. Popularitas selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Pemberani. Itu adalah kata yang sering digunakan orang untuk mendeskripsikannya. Dia menemukan kepercayaan diri di usia yang terbilang cukup muda. Sangat muda malah menurutnya. Pemberani dan cantik... oke, itu mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Keluarganya punya sebuah penyakit turunan; kecintaan terhadap bunga. Entah mengapa hal ini terus menjalar dalam darah mereka. Terkadang hal ini dikagumi oleh orang lain tapi banyak juga yang membuat candaan. Seperti bunyi iklan; _tidak tahu apa-apa soal bunga? Jadilah Yamanaka._ Dan orang yang mengatakannya selalu berakhir dengan hidung berdarah.

Tapi terima kasih Tuhan karena itu bukan satu-satunya hobi yang dimiliki Ino.

Fotografi. Ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya ceria, membuatnya puas. Di mana ada pemandangan indah, Ino pasti akan ke sana untuk mengabadikannya sendiri.

Dan karena inilah dia datang ke tempat ini.

Dia memimpikan kejadian dua hari yang lalu, ketika Sakura dan dirinya sedang menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya.

Ino tengah melihat-lihat album foto miliknya. Mencoba mengingat kapan dan di mana dia mengambil setiap foto sambil menikmati rasa puasnya. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura muncul di depannya.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Jangan pasang jidatmu di depan wajahku. Mengotori pemandangan tahu," katanya sambil mendorong kening Sakura.

Terlihat jelas ada empat siku kecil di kening lebar gadis berambut pink itu. Tangannya mencakar pinggang. Sambil memutar bola mata, Sakura mengambil album Ino.

"Hey―" Ino berhenti memprotes saat Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Melihat Sakura yang sekarang, kalian tak akan percaya saat Ino memberi tahu kalian seperti apa Sakura dulu. Saat mereka baru berteman, Sakura adalah definisi yang kalian cari untuk anak yang manja. Penakut, tak percaya diri, cengeng, dan semua hal menyusahkan lainnya. Dan yang paling buruk, dia tidak tahu cara berdandan. Jangan tanya bagaimana Ino bisa berteman dengannya karena sampai sekarang pun dia masih mempertanyakannya.

Bahkan saat dia di-_bully_ dia tidak bisa melawan balik. Harus Ino yang menakuti anak-anak perempuan menyebalkan itu.

Tapi sekarang, kalau ada dari kalian yang berani macam-macam dengan mahasiswa kedokteran ini, kalian akan melihat sisi jahat dari seorang malaikat.

Mereka berdua hebat dalam berbagai hal... kecuali percintaan. Ino hanya akan menceritakan kisah Sakura saja.

Dulu mereka sama-sama mengejar satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke; Tampan, keren, pandai, hebat dalam hampir segala hal. Keduanya sama-sama menyukai anak ini, bersaing untuk menjadi pacarnya. Singkat cerita, mereka terus mencoba mendapatkannya... tapi melakukan itu seolah mencoba mengakses ingatan mereka saat baru lahir; dekat tapi tak mungkin diraih.

Tetap saja Sakura terus mengejarnya. Ketika Ino menyerah, Sakura terus mengejarnya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke pergi, Sakura masih belum bisa _move-on_. Di satu sisi, Ino kagum akan semangatnya. Di sisi lain, Ino kasihan dengannya. Mengharapkan seseorang yang belum pasti seperti itu dan membawa begitu banyak kesedihan karenanya.

Jadi Ino sebagai sahabat yang baik selalu mencoba untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Mengalihkan pikirannya dari beban.

"Foto-foto ini masih belum seberapa."

Dan inilah mengapa dia membenci Jidat ini. Sakura membalik lembar demi lembar lalu mengomentari mereka.

"Memangnya kau bisa!?"

Gadis merah mudah itu mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan hobiku,"

"Kalau begitu jangan komentar!"

Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Oh ini hobimu kan, Pig? Kalau begitu aku tantang kau mengambil foto di suatu tempat. Beberapa kilometer ke utara Konoha ada sebuah hutan yang namanya Hutan Terlarang. Konon katanya ada sebuah tempat di dalam sana, di mana kau bisa mengambil foto matahari tenggelam yang seperti 'surga'. Tapi tak seorang pun pernah mengambil fotonya."

"Kenapa?"

"Menurut legenda setempat, di hutan itu tinggal mahkluk buas yang mengerikan. Dia akan memakan setiap orang yang berani masuk ke sana. Warga melarang orang-orang untuk pergi ke sana, dan entah bagaimana tempat itu belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh tangan manusia," kata Sakura tapi ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa dia tak percaya perkataannya sendiri. "Dan tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menemukan tempat ini."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ada rumor seperti ini?"

"Entah."

"Apa nama desanya?"

Sakura tampak mencoba mengingatnya, "Nanokuni atau apa itu―entahlah, aku tak terlalu ingat. Tapi desa itu jaraknya masih terlalu jauh dari Hutan Terlarang. Dan desa itu sangat terpencil―seperti yang kubilang, belum tersentuh tangan manusia. Jadi kau berani, Ino-pig? Atau kau takut?"

Semangat Ino langsung membara di tempat. "Apa maksudmu Jidat!? Di antara kita berdua, aku yang paling berani. Apa yang kudapat kalau aku berhasil?"

"Aku bersedia menjadi pembantumu selama seminggu penuh. Dan kalau kau gagal mendapatkan fotonya... kau yang jadi pembantuku. Setuju?"

"Oke. Dan aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Entah mengapa dia mengatakan itu. Mungkin untuk membuktikan keberaniannya.

Lalu mimpinya berubah.

Dia berdiri di depan konter toko bunganya. Melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Ayahnya. Di mana dia?

Di kedua bahunya tergantung dua tas berisi peralatan fotografi.

"Ayah!" serunya. Dia meletakkan dua tas itu di atas meja konter, lalu berjalan ke bagian belakang. Ayahnya juga tak ada di sana.

Dia pergi ke mana?

Kakinya melangkah menuju halaman depan rumah. Di sana juga tak ada tanda-tanda Ayahnya.

Aneh.

Dia kembali ke meja konter dan menulis nota untuk Ayahnya.

_Pergi melakukan hobiku. Kembali sebentar malam. Love you._

_P. S. Ayah di mana?_

Mimpinya berubah lagi.

Gelap. Semuanya gelap.

Entah bagaimana, dia tahu bahwa tanah yang dipijaknya berumput. Tapi dia tak bisa merasakannya, tak bisa merasakan rumput-rumput itu. Sama seperti dia mengetahui kalau angin berhembus keras walau dia tak bisa merasakannya. Dan sama seperti dia mengetahui bahwa ada seorang yang mengintainya walau kelihatannya tak ada seorang pun.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kakinya mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Langkah semakin cepat hingga dia berlari. Dan seseorang mengejarnya.

Lari, lari, dan terus berlari. Memacu jantung melebihi kemampuan batas. Napas satu-dua hingga mengatur sirkulasi begitu sulit. Kaki gemetar tak sanggup berjalan.

Lalu tersandung.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Mata biru itu terbuka dengan cepat. Jantung terpacu dalam dada, napas keluar tak teratur, sedikit keringat di tubuh; dampak dari mimpi buruk. Itu mimpi yang mengerikan.

Lalu dia sadar kalau dia berada di tempat yang tidak familiar. Dan dia tidur di tanah. Hah?

Apa yang terjadi?

Ingatannya sangat kabur. Belakang kepalanya sedikit sakit. Tubuhnya juga nyeri di beberapa bagian karena tidur di permukaan yang keras.

Di depannya adalah dinding tanah... gua mungkin. Dia duduk―berhenti sebentar untuk sedikit meredakan sakit di kepalanya. Saat dia berbalik―ada seorang pria yang menatapnya.

Seketika dia melompat―mendesis saat sakit di kepala bertambah. "A―apa, siapa... kau?" suaranya serak dan sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Dia mundur hingga bersandar di dinding gua.

Si pria tak menjawab untuk waktu yang lama. Cukup lama hingga sakit di kepalanya sedikit mereda, tapi tak cukup lama untuk rasa takut dan terkejutnya menghilang.

"Serigala."

Hah? Oke ini semakin aneh.

Lalu seperti ombak keras menghantam karang, ingatannya kemarin membanjiri kepalanya. Sementara memegang kepala akibat sakit yang luar biasa, bayangan bagaimana dia lari menuruni bukit itu, seekor serigala keluar dari hutan dan menerjangnya.

Dia menahan teriakannya menggunakan tangan yang tak memegang kepala. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi, tapi untungnya Ino cukup pintar. Serigala yang menyerangnya sama sekali tidak normal. Dan jika pria di depan ini adalah serigala itu... maka dia adalah manusia serigala.

Sedikit tidak mungkin, tapi Ino sangat terbuka akan setiap kemungkinan.

Apa dia akan membunuh Ino? Tapi jika dia ingin melakukannya, seharusnya sudah dari kemarin―benar kan kemarin? Dia baru sehari saja pingsan kan? Semoga saja perasaannya benar. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam gua menyatakan kalau sekarang masih pagi.

Jadi apa yang pria ini inginkan?

Tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri, membuat jantung Ino yang semula sudah mereda mulai berdetak tak karuan lagi. Mata hijau pucat menatap Ino dengan tajam. Sungguh tak nyaman. Lalu pria itu berjalan ke mulut gua. Sedikit melegakan.

Pria itu berbalik lagi, dan Ino mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya. Di antara perasaan takut dan sakit, ada sesuatu yang bangkit dalam tubuhnya saat melihat tubuh sempurna pria itu. Tak ada yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, dan tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya ditutupi celana jeans pendek yang sudah termakan waktu.

Serius, tubuhnya adalah tubuh impian setiap pria.

"Jika kau berani kabur..." dia berhenti―mungkin untuk efek dramatis. Lalu wajahnya mulai berubah, telinga sedikit memanjang, rambut merah tumbuh di sisi wajah, dan taring memanjang. Oke, itu sama sekali tidak dramatis. Itu menakutkan (dan entah mengapa Ino bersyukur dia melakukan itu karena pikiran untuk mengapresiasi tubuh itu hilang begitu saja). "Kau akan menyesal."

Lalu dia menghilang keluar.

Lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan kembali muncul di kepala Ino. Apa yang dia inginkan? Mengapa dia menculik Ino. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ayahnya? Ayahnya yang sudah pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia menangis. Untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Ino bertahan berada di dalam gua itu hanya sejam saja.

Sembari berdiri di mulut gua, Ino memikirkan beberapa kemungkinannya.

Kabur. Ayah sudah pasti merindukannya (mungkin saja sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencarinya). Dan jika dia bisa mencapai mobilnya, dia bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Ah, tapi hal ini sangat tidak mungkin. Lihat saja pohon yang tumbuh di sini; besar sekali. Yang ada malah Ino tersesat, dan dimakan hewan buas. Entah hewan apa lagi yang ada di sini selain serigala tadi. Belum lagi kalau pria itu mengetahuinya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Terlalu banyak resiko.

Tapi tinggal di sini sendirian bisa membunuh Ino perlahan. Oleh kebosanan. Dan kelaparan. Jika dia diam saja, rasa lapar akan sangat kentara.

Jadi setelah waktu yang lama, Ino memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Semoga dia tidak tersesat.

Lima menit kemudian, Ino menyesali keputusannya. Dan setelah tersandung, lagi, Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke gua itu. Untunglah dia belum terlalu jauh jadi dia berhasil menemukan jalan kembali.

Biarlah Ino menunggu dalam kebosanan. Karena ketika pria itu kembali, dia benar-benar akan melihat sisi jahat dari Ino. Serigala atau bukan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

First thing first, I want to say this. Ahhhhhhhh, hancur banget chapter satu yang sebelumnya, T.T so i decide to rewrite this. Sebenarnya karena sesuatu di chapter 4 makanya aku harus rewrite ini.

Chapter 2 juga di rewrite. Jadi silahkan dibaca kembali. XD. soalnya di chapter 2 itu ada yang salah, besar banget, T.T

Jadi cerita foto itu macam cerita ikan legendaris di harvest moon. Tapi ini tempat legendaris untuk ngambil pemandangan legendaris. Kay?

Dan satu lagi... gaya nulisku ternyata tergantung mood. Artinya kalian bisa lihat beda dikit kan di atas itu. Tapi cuman dua kok gaya nulisnya. XD.

Revieww please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I do not take any personal advantage (no profit) from this story. Except the happiness when receiving your awesome review, #thankyou.

Warning: Alternate Universe – Werewolf world... actually, supernatural world. Just see. A little bit of Out of Character. Typo (s). Ino's PoV. A lil bit of rush plot. #thankyou. XD.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Serigala Mencari Cinta

2

* * *

Kata orang kalau lapar itu, semua makanan terasa enak. Karena yang dipikirkan hanyalah mengisi perut yang sudah kosong. Seperti inilah yang dihadapi Ino sekarang.

Duduk di depan api unggun untuk mengurangi dingin yang menyengat, Ino mengambil lagi sedikit daging kelinci yang dibawa pulang oleh sang Serigala―mengutip kata-katanya. Tak dibumbui tapi rasanya seperti penuh rempah-rempah. Yap, lapar memang mengubah segalanya.

Dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada mahkluk imut ini karena telah memakannya. Tapi lapar mengubah orang. Kalau Hinata tahu dia memakan kelinci, mungkin dia akan jantungan di tempat. Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia harus melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup.

Walau jika dilihat, Ino hanya makan sekali hari ini, dan makanannya tidak terlalu mengenyangkan. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya; hitung-hitung diet dan menurunkan berat badan (bukan berarti dia tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang, karena oh, dia itu cantik. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya saja, karena kalau dia memikirkan yang negatif, kepalanya akan pecah dan emosi meledak-ledak. Dan sebagai catatan; tak peduli seberapa banyak Ino makan, tubuhnya akan tetap normal.) Haha, Sakura, saat dia kembali kau akan merasa iri atas kelangsingan tubuhnya.

Pria tadi duduk di sisi berlawanan gua. Diam menatap Ino dengan mata hijau itu. Menakutkan. Tapi setidaknya dia membawa makanan dan belum mengapa-apakan Ino.

Di luar matahari sudah terbenam. Tak ada sinar lagi kecuali yang berasal dari api unggun di hadapannya. Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan yang mengerikan; suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan nocturnal lain terdendang hingga ke telinga.

"Kau punya air?"

Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan tanpa kata ke arah mulut gua. Mengerikan.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu," katanya pada udara kosong. Mungkin Ino adalah orang paling aneh di seluruh dunia. Meminta penculiknya untuk berbicara padanya. Tapi ini membosankan. Sangat membosankan.

Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu kembali lagi dengan botol air. Entah dia mendapatkan botol itu di mana. Dia melemparnya ke arah Ino dengan akurasi seratus persen. "Itu."

Wow, dia sudah bicara. Tanpa ada sedikit pun dorongan. Hebat, walau hanya satu kata. Setidaknya Ino punya harapan untuk mengosongkan kebutuhan bicaranya. Karena berbicara pada seseorang yang tak menjawab itu rasanya berbicara pada benda mati. Lupakan fakta bahwa setiap kali dia berbincang dengan orang lain, dia yang paling sering berbicara. Ya, lupakan.

Ino menegak sedikit airnya, lalu melanjutkan makan. Dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang asal usul botol ini, karena nanti ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala pirangnya. Seperti darimana air ini berasal; seberapa bersih air ini; bagaimana dia mendapatkannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Begitu dia selesai, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menghangatkan tangannya yang dia cuci.

Pria itu masih menatapnya dari tempatnya semula. Tetap hiraukan, atau semuanya akan terasa canggung.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu.

Oke, Ino sempat terkejut saat pria itu bertanya. Dia mencoba untuk tak menunjukkan ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Entah dia berhasil atau tidak.

"Ya," kata Ino. "Aku ingin tidur."

"Kalau begitu tidur," jawab pria itu enteng.

"Uh, tak ada tempat tidur," kata Ino lagi. "Dan aku tidak mungkin tidur di atas sini," dia menunjuk ke arah kain putih yang menjadi alasnya.

Pria merah itu melihatnya dengan bingung, "Kau tidak keberatan kemarin tidur di atas tanah."

Ino meledak. Rasa marah yang tertekan oleh takut seolah meletus seperti gunung berapi. "APA!" teriaknya tak terima. "Aku tak keberatan," dia menunjuk dirinya, "Aku! Kau membuatku pingsan kemarin! Kau si serigala 'jadi-jadian' membuatku pingsan kemarin dan membawaku ke dalam gua mengerikan seperti ini. Lalu kau membaringkanku di atas kain putih ini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan _aku tak keberatan!"_ jangan heran jika dia bisa mengatakan semua itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Ya, jangan heran.

"Asal kau tahu, aku menghabiskan satu jam penuh menahan sakit tubuhku karena tidur di permukaan keras. Dan semua itu karena kau! Salahmu! Jadi cepat carikan aku tempat tidur karena aku tidak akan tidur lagi di atas tanah."

Napasnya keluar seperti dia sudah lari bermil-mil jauhnya. Hening menyapa setelah dia mengatakan semua itu.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Satu menit.

Keberanian dan rasa marah yang tadi mengisi tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. Ketakutan yang tadi sempat tertekan kini kembali. Kesadaran bahwa dia telah memarahi seseorang yang bisa membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik, mencabik dan mengoyak tubuhnya datang memberi tahu diri mereka.

Lalu hal yang paling aneh terjadi. Di saat Ino mengharapkan yang terburuk akan terjadi, si pria malah tersenyum.

Dan dia terbahak. Suara tawanya menggema dalam gua ini, meninggalkan Ino untuk menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Kau itu mahkluk yang aneh."

Oke, itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Enak saja dia menyebut Ino dengan kata 'mahkluk' sementara dirinya sendiri adalah serigala jadi-jadian. Brengsek.

Untung dia sudah berjalan ke mulut gua, kalau tidak dia sudah pasti Ino beri ceramah panjang lagi.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Dengan luar biasa, pria itu berhasil membuat sebuah tempat tidur sederhana. Tempat tidur yang terdiri dari dedaunan dan ditutupi kain putih tadi. Dedaunan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Memang bukan sesuatu yang bagus, tapi di tengah hutan seperti ini Ino tak akan pilih-pilih. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu tidur di permukaan yang keras dan bangun dengan sakit menyelimuti tubuh.

Satu hal yang kurang menyenangkan adalah udara dingin. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Ino untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Dia bermimpi lagi. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan. Gelap. Lalu sebuah api besar muncul dari tengah ruangan, memberi cahaya untuk melihat sekeliling. Ada orang-orang mengelilingi api itu, entah berapa banyak. Suara mereka terdengar jelas di telinga Ino; keras, serentak, mengerikan. Kalimat-kalimat yang mereka katakan bukan sesuatu dimengeti Ino.

Ino mendekati api besar itu. Semakin dekat dia menyadari orang-orang tersebut menggunakan tudung hitam menutupi tubuh mereka.

Lalu sebuah wajah muncul dari api membuat Ino berhenti di tempat. Dia menahan napasnya saat dia mendengar suara pekikkan keras di antara nyanyian orang-orang itu. Wanita. Suara wanita. Wajah dalam api itu adalah wajah wanita; memiliki tiga mata... hanya itulah ciri-ciri jelas yang dapat terlihat di antara nyala api. Dan―mata ketiga itu melihat tepat ke arah Ino, seolah dia mengetahui keberadaannya.

Wajah itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Lengkingan tawanya bagaikan mengalir tepat ke dalam telinga Ino. Tajam dan menusuk, membuat ketakutan mencekamnya hingga seluruh rambut kecil di tubuhnya berdiri.

Dengan cepat dia berbalik. Tak peduli arah, hanya berlari yang dia pikirkan. Menjauh dari wajah wanita itu. Dia terus berlari dalam kegelapan, hingga dia melihat ada secercah cahaya di ujung jalan.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Sampai dia terlepas dari kegelapan itu... dan dia berada di taman bunga. Taman bunga musim semi dengan segala macam bunga memenuhinya. Sangat berwarna, hangat, indah.

Saat dia melihat ke belakang, kegelapan tadi tak ada di sana. Semuanya sirnah seolah tak ada apa-apa di sana.

Dia memeriksa sekeliling lagi. Bunga... bunga... dan bung―serigala! Apa yang seekor serigala lakukan di sini. Serigala itu tengah berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya di dua kaki depan.

Besar. Ukurannya dua kali lebih besar daripada serigala normal. Itulah mengapa mudah untuk melihatnya di antara ribuan tanaman bunga ini.

Warna merah mendominasi bulu. Tapi saat Ino mengambil satu langkah untuk mendekatinya, warna merah itu seolah berubah menjadi emas. Mungkin hanya ilusi mata, atau ilusi mimpi. Satu langkah lagi diambil dan warna emasnya berubah lagi menjadi merah.

Matanya yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka. Sekali lagi menampilkan warna yang tak tentu, terkadang hijau pucat, terkadang kuning dengan pupil hitam―entah bagaimana polanya, tak terlalu jelas kelihatan.

Anehnya sejak pertama Ino melihatnya, tak ada rasa takut dalam tubuh. Tak seperti wajah wanita dalam api tadi. Yang dirasakan hanyalah kenyamanan. Itulah mengapa dia tidak ragu untuk mendekatinya. Tidak berlari menjauh.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk berubah menjadi mimpi indah. Dia kini telah berada di depan serigala itu. Baru saja mengusap kepala besar itu sekali, Ino ditarik dari mimpi ini.

Dia berada dalam sebuah ruangan putih―ruangan rumah sakit. Mungkin ruangan VVIP, karena ruangan ini terlampau mewah. Ada kulkas, televisi, lemari, dan lain-lain. Di sisi barat ruangan, ada sebuah tempat tidur. Dan di dalam tempat tidur itu terbaring seorang wanita, dengan rambut biru―Hinata!? Tidak salah lagi, wanita yang terbaring itu adalah Hinata. Wajahnya tampak begitu pucat, dan rambut biru gelap panjangnya tergerai di atas selimut yang menutupi tubuh.

Ino melangkah maju, dan dia melihat ada kursi di samping tempat tidur. Neji duduk di kursi itu, melihat Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

Apa yang terjadi?

Baru saja melangkah maju lagi, sesuatu membuat Ino tersadar.

Tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu dan itu bukan dari mimpi ini. Tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu.

Tubuh lain.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Mata biru membuka dengan cepat. Diikuti dengan teriakan histeris dari pemiliknya, dan lompatan yang cukup jauh dari posisi semula. Tubuh putih berbalik, menganalisa keadaan di belakangnya. Satu tangan digunakan untuk memperlambat laju teriakan yang tak terbendung.

"Ka―Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah pria yang tadi tidur tepat di belakangnya.

Mata pria itu tadi begitu liar, melihat ke kanan kiri seolah mencari sesuatu yang mengancam. Dengan geraman―serius, geraman―wajahnya berubah menjadi setengah serigala. Kini pria itu melihatnya dengan bingung menghiasi mata, wajah kembali normal.

"Kenapa kau tidur denganku!?" teriaknya lagi.

"Kau ke―"

"Jangan cari alasan," potong Ino cepat. "Kau pasti―ya ampun, apa di dalam pikiranmu itu penuh hal mesum!?"

Kening pria itu mengkerut. Tak lama kemudian kerutan itu menghilang digantikan dengan satu putaran bola mata. "Terserahlah," kata pria itu. Dan Ino mencoba untuk tidak menatap saat pria itu meregangkan badannya. Wow.

Saat pria itu berjalan menuju mulut gua, satu alaram besar dalam kepalanya berdering.

Sendiri. Lagi.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana," tanya Ino cepat. Dia bergerak maju tanpa menyadarinya.

"Menemukanmu makanan. Tetaplah di sini karena di tempat aku mencarinya tidak aman."

Itu harusnya membuat Ino takut, tapi persetan, dia tidak akan menunggu sendiri lagi.

Nantinya setelah satu jam berlalu Ino akan mencabut pernyataannya ini. Tapi sekarang dia bertekad untuk tidak mati dalam kebosanan.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Ternyata tempat yang dituju mereka cukup jauh. Setelah melewati pepohonan dengan akar-akar yang luar biasa, dan tentu keluhan tentang tersandung yang tak pernah habis; juga tentang udara yang dingin, mereka sampai di sebuah tanah lapang besar dengan rumput menutupi betis dan pohon-pohon besar mengelilingi.

Mereka berhenti di sana, kemudian pria itu berbalik menatapnya. "Tunggu di sini."

"Tapi―"

"Tunggu saja."

Ino mempertimbangkannya. "Oke."

"Dan jangan ke mana-mana," tambah pria itu.

Ino mengangguk, menyetujui. Dia berbalik untuk melihat ke arah dia datang. Saat dia berputar kembali untuk melihat pria itu, dia sudah menghilang. Benar-benar hilang.

Hah, tetap saja sendiri.

Oke, dalam pembelaannya Ino hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekitar saja. Tak mungkin dia berdiri diam untuk waktu yang lama. Dan itu pun masih di tanah lapang ini, belum jauh. Belum juga memasuki hutan.

Harusnya dia tahu kalau itu bukan jaminan kalau dia akan aman. Jika diingat-ingat pria merah itu memang mengatakan kalau tempat ini tidaklah aman. Jadi dia yang harusnya disalahkan, karena meninggalkan Ino. Ya, karena berdiri diam di tempat juga tidak menjadi jaminan Ino tidak akan diserang.

Mungkin sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, ketika Ino melangkah beberapa kali dan berhenti di tempat. Dia menatap ke rerumputan liar yang tumbuh tinggi itu dengan bosan.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Seekor ular menerjang keluar dari rumput yang ditatap. Tepat ke wajahnya.

Saat itu Ino memutuskan ular adalah hewan yang paling dibencinya. Posisi teratas di daftar hewan yang paling dibenci.

Semuanya terasa terjadi begitu lambat. Teriakan histeris keluar dari mulutnya. Ular itu membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin; gigi taring menonjolkan diri mereka seolah ingin mengunyah wajah Ino. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari wajah Ino; yang terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Berhenti tiba-tiba.

Huh?

Menghentikan laju teriakannya yang tak terbendung (lagi) menggunakan kedua tangannya, Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Pria itu sudah berada di depannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam leher ular itu, dan tangan kirinya memegang... kelinci.

Oke, Hinata benar-benar tak boleh mendengar kisah ini. Selamanya.

Lalu ular itu menggigit tangan lelaki itu dan teriakan yang tadi sudah mereda, kembali keluar. Sama keras.

Pria itu hanya mendesis. Dia menatap ular dengan serius, seolah memberi ancaman pada hewan melata itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ular itu melepas gigitannya dengan kepala menunduk. Ada keinginan besar dalam diri Ino untuk melihat tangan pria yang digigit tadi. Hanya saja dia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ular itu masih dipegang.

Lalu pria itu melempar ular yang dipegangnya jauh hingga menghilang di pepohonan. Sedetik kemudian Ino mengambil tangan pria itu dan mengecek bekas luka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong. Hanya bekas darah yang masih basah saja, selain itu tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali. Tak peduli sebanyak apa pun Ino menggosok darah itu, tetap tak ada bekas gigitan.

"Bagaimana―" oh benar. Ino menghentikan pertanyaannya. Manusia serigala. Mungkin dia punya sihir alami untuk menyembuhkan diri. Pasti.

Dan dia sadar kalau dia sedang memegang tangan pria ini. Rasa malu memenuhi wajahnya. Bukan karena dia memegang tangan pria ini terlalu lama tapi karena dia terlalu banyak berteriak. Hilang sudah predikat gadis pemberani Ino. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berteriak seperti perempuan pada umumnya saat dihadapkan pada masalah ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

Dia melepaskan tangan itu dengan perlahan. Lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "Terima kasih... aku tidak menyangka ada ular yang menyerangku seperti itu."

"Ini hutan, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyangkanya?" jawabnya. "Tapi mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Apa maksudnya?

Ino ingin bertanya padanya tapi pria itu sudah menyusur kembali jalan pulang ke gua itu. "Kau ikut atau masih mau melamun di situ?"

Ino berlari mengikutinya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Nantinya saat Ino telah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, dia melihat pria itu berdiri dan―dan membuka celananya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyanya dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari dia sudah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Berubah," jawabnya singkat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk mengerti maksud perkataan itu.

"Tapi jangan lakukan di depan seorang wanita!" balasnya tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melihatnya, silahkan berbalik."

Dan―oke, dia ada benarnya juga. Satu sisi dalam diri Ino ingin melihatnya benar-benar telanjang... tapi sisi lainlah yang menang, dan dia berbalik sambil melipat tangannya.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun. Enak saja kau―berubah, berubah," gerutunya pelan. Dia merasa perasaan tidak enak menjalar lewat tulang belakangnya, dan dia berbalik. Serigala yang tingginya melebihi tubuh Ino sedikit tengah menatapnya serius.

Oppss, seharusnya dia tidak menggerutu seperti itu. Dia tersenyum lebar, mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat sepolos mungkin. Beberapa saat kemudian, mungkin hanya perasaan Ino saja atau serigala itu mendengus―ha! Mana mungkin serigala mendengus, tentu hanya perasaannya saja.

Kemudian serigala itu berlalu pergi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Selesai!

Oke. Ane mandek pas rewrite ini. benar-benar mandek. Inspirasi seolah hilang gitu aja.

Ingat waktu ujian chunin tahap 2 di hutan terlarang yang Sakura jagain mati-matian Sasuke ama Naruto di tanah lapang dari ninja bunyi? Tanah lapang itu adalah tanah lapang yang aku bayangkan pas aku tulis ular serang Ino itu. Bayangkan tanah lapang itu tambah rumput sebetislah. Okeeee...

Jadi ceritanya waktu si Gaara bilang mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, itu dia udah kasih peringatan ama ular dan kerabatnya. Ya gitu deh, XD. dia kan udah bertahun-tahun tinggal di sini, jadi hewan-hewan itu semacam udah ngarti lah, #kagakk. Ya pokoknya gitu deh, malas jelasinnya. Atau mungkin dia bisa bicara ama hewan, #kagakk. XD. entah, (eh, kan gue authornya.)

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan di Review. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I do not take any profit from this.

Warning: in Alternate Universe – Supernatural World, A lil' bit of Out of Character, Probably Typo, and Ploty plot sneaking in. Will not be a long update anymore... promise promise.

Note: Balik straight... read note at the end. :D

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Serigala Mencari Cinta

3

* * *

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ino di tengah kebosanan yang melandanya. Duduk di depan api unggun yang dibuat oleh pria di seberang sisi gua, Ino mengorek-ngorek bara api.

Pria itu tak menjawabnya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku tak mungkin memanggilmu pria itu terus di kepalaku. Aku juga tak mungkin memanggilmu sang serigala. Atau laki-laki mesum. Atau penculik..."

Pria itu masih tak menjawabnya. Keheningan yang datang terasa begitu canggung, begitu tak nyaman. Ino baru saja akan bicara lagi saat pria itu menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah meninggalkannya."

"Ha? Orang tua mana yang menamai anaknya 'Aku sudah meninggalkannya'?" kening Ino mengkerut.

Ah tapi dia bercanda. Tentu saja nama pria itu bukan 'Aku sudah meninggalkannya'. Ino hanya sangat bosan; hari ini jarang sekali dia berbicara. Pria itu keluar entah kemana setelah mengantar Ino kembali ke gua tadi pagi (hanya kembali untuk memberi makan Ino). Bayangkan, perempuan cerewet seperti Ino tiba-tiba harus jarang berbicara hanya karena tak ada lawan bicara. Benar-benar membuat frustasi.

Bisa saja Ino berbicara dengan batu, atau kayu, atau pohon, atau dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia belum mau dianggap gila seperti Naruto yang suka bicara sendiri. Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik dia menunggu pria ini kembali, baru mulai berbicara lagi.

"Gaara. Itu namaku."

Gaara... dimana Ino pernah membaca nama itu sebelumnya.

"Gaara... Gaara. Hm... nama belakangmu?" oke pertanyaan konyol. Mana mungkin manusia hutan sepertinya punya nama belakang.

Mata Gaara yang menatap ke arah api tampak begitu hijau. Begitu lelaki itu memindahkan pandangannya ke wajah Ino, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Matanya begitu tajam... tapi dibalik ketajaman itu tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Seperti dia kehilangan, sengsara.

Suasana di gua itu serasa berubah drastis.

Gaara tiba-tiba memalingkan pandangannya ke mulut gua. "Tidurlah," katanya dengan nada halus tapi memerintah. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia bangkit dan membuka celananya. Tenang lah, Ino tak akan bereaksi seperti kemarin, dia sudah tahu apa yang mau Gaara lakukan; berubah menjadi serigala seutuhnya.

Tentu Ino harusnya berkata, _bisa kau lakukan itu di tempat lain dan bukan di depan seorang wanita?_ Tapi setelah melihat kesedihan di mata sang pria, Ino tak berselera untuk mengatakannya. Seolah seluruh kebosanan tadi telah tergantikan dengan simpati, penasaran, tanda tanya, dan keinginan untuk merawatnya; memeluknya hingga kesedihan itu menghilang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat hal seperti ini. Sakura―temannya yang akan dia tuntut saat dia pulang nanti―juga menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Itulah mengapa Sakura itu teman baiknya, karena Ino mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, dan dia mencoba sebisa mungkin terus menghiburnya, mengembalikannya menjadi Sakura yang dulu; Sakura yang belum patah hati karena ditinggal Sasuke.

Itu mungkin talentanya. Melihat kondisi emosi seseorang dengan menatap mata mereka. Mata tak pernah berbohong.

Ino menurunkan pandangannya, memberikan privasi bagi lelaki di depannya walaupun sepertinya hal itu tak ada gunanya. Ino tak ingin melihatnya telanjang... belum ingin melihatnya telanjang. Saat sekelebat warna merah muncul di sudut netra, Ino memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dia menatap serigala merah itu sesaat sebelum dia tubuhnya hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Kaki Ino melangkah ke arah tempat tidur 'jadi-jadian' miliknya. Suhu di dalam gua ini tak terlalu dingin lagi karena api masih menyala. Ino berharap suhunya tetap seperti ini, agar dia tak kedinginan.

Dia berbaring di sana cukup lama, mencoba untuk tertidur. Ketika telinganya menangkap suara lolongan serigala, dia memeluk dirinya. Lolongan itu membawa kesedihan, datang lagi dan lagi. Ino akhirnya tertidur di antara lolongan demi lolongan itu.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Ino masih memikirkan soal kesedihan di mata Gaara, ketika pagi menjelang. Tapi dia mendorongnya jauh ke bagian belakang pikirannya; menyimpannya untuk waktu yang akan datang karena sekarang ada urusan yang lebih penting.

"Aku belum mandi sudah tiga hari. Kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk kebersihanku. Ya ampun, aku tidak ingin membayangkan seberapa baunya diriku sekarang―"

"Baumu tidak buruk. Aku menyukainya."

Ino tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. "Kau ber―ya ampun, jangan berpikiran mesum! Dan tolong privasiku."

Dahi Gaara mengkerut.

"Jika Sakura ada di sini dia pasti akan menertawaiku. Bawa saja aku ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa mandi."

Ino berjalan keluar. Samar-samar dia mendengar Gaara berkata sesuatu tentang _penciuman, tidak, mesum_. Persetan dengannya.

Gaara membawanya melewati pepohonan rindang. Matahari pagi menyusup masuk lewat dedaunan rimbun, menetralkan udara dingin dengan cahayanya. Melewati akar-akar pohon berukuran luar biasa yang terkadang menyandung kaki Ino.

"Ugh, apa sudah sampai?" tanya Ino lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Punggungnya membungkuk agar tangannya dapat meraih kedua pahanya sembari dia terus memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan. Karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk memijat-mijat kakinya, juga dia tak melihat ke depan, kepalanya menabrak perut Gaara.

Huh? Kenapa perut?

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa sadar mengelus-elus keningnya.

Gaara berdiri di depannya, melihatnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia melipat tangannya, dan wow, itu teramat sangat mengalihkan; bagaimana otot bisep itu membesar, dan bagaimana dadanya begitu terbentuk, juga wajahnya yang tampak seribu kali lebih tampan dengan senyuman itu.

Sayang, bagi Ino yang belum mandi selama tiga hari, pemandangan itu kalah indah dengan pemandangan yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Sebuah kolam di bawah air terjun. Airnya jatuh dari air terjun, tertampung di kolam itu hingga penuh dan tumpah lagi membuat jalur sungai yang mengalir entah kemana.

Air.

Segar.

Dia berjalan melewati Gaara, dan mencoba airnya.

Dingin.

Dia berbalik menatap Gaara dengan senyuman lebar yang bisa menyaingi milik Naruto. Tapi sepuluh detik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar, "Sekarang kau pergi dari sini karena aku ingin mandi. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip. Aku tak peduli kau mengeluarkan cakar dan taring. Jika aku tahu kau mengintip―" dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengeluarkan efek mengancam, "awas saja."

Gaara tidak bereaksi. Dan untuk semenit Ino merasa kepercayaandirinya menghilang. Tapi Ino adalah wanita pemberani. Dan demi sebuah janji akan kesegaran dari mandi, Ino berani mengusir laki-laki mesum yang bisa berubah menjadi serigala ini.

Kedua tangannya dilipat ke dada, dan dagunya diangkat sedikit.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara berbalik. "Panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai." Lalu dia berjalan ke dalam hutan.

Dan entah bagaimana, Ino tahu kalau Gaara tidak akan mengintipnya. Dia mungkin berada di jarak yang aman, dan dengan telinganya yang setajam silet itu, dia bisa mendengarnya.

Dia selesai setelah dua jam.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Ino merindukan orang tuanya. Dia merindukan memberitakan kejadian-kejadian kepada warga Konoha. Dia merindukan teman-temannya; Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, bahkan Rock Lee yang lebih aneh daripada Naruto. Dia merindukan taman bunganya. Dan yang paling dia rindukan adalah bergosip bersama dengan teman wanitanya.

Tentu dia ingin pulang. Tapi setelah melihat Gaara kemarin malam, entah mengapa Ino sedikit enggan melakukannya. Seperti dia tak bisa meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Keingintahuan begitu mendorong Ino untuk menggali Gaara; mengapa dia membawa begitu banyak kesedihan di balik matanya. Seolah kehidupannya begitu pahit. Inilah mengapa Ino menjadi reporter, karena dia begitu ingin tahu. Juga karena dia bisa melihat, mendeteksi sebuah kisah menarik jika seseorang membawanya. Mungkin nanti Ino akan mencoba peruntungannya sebagai penulis.

Melihat pemandangan menakjubkan dari ujung tebing membawanya kepada ingatan tiga hari lalu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus begitu menyegarkan, apalagi setelah dia mandi tadi. Mentari petang dengan bangga memamerkan sinarnya dari ujung garis horizontal, memberikan warna merah keemasan pada struktur geografi di hadapannya.

Indah sekali.

Dia harus mengabadikan pemandangan ini. Kameranya―tunggu! Di mana kameranya!?

"Di mana kameraku!?"

Tatapannya dialihkan ke pria yang duduk tak jauh di sampingnya. Di bawah sinar keemasan, dia terlihat begitu sempurna. Rambut merah jabrik yang menutupi sebagian besar dahi, tato _Ai_ di keningnya, mata hijau pucat, alis yang absen mungkin akan terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi di wajahnya itu terlihat cocok. Juga matanya yang memiliki lingkaran hitam seperti diberi maskara, epitome dari kesempurnaan. Sedikit berlebihan mungkin, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Tapi kenapa pria ini berada di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Apa masa lalunya; dia tak mungkin berasal dari hutan. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti orang brengsek di hari dia menculik Ino tapi menjadi toleran dan cukup baik di hari berikutnya.

Dia seperti sebuah kotak teka-teki besar. Ino ingin mengetahui semuanya.

"Mobilmu."

"Mobilku? Maksudnya kau menaruhnya di mobilku. Tunggu mobilku masih ada di tempatku memarkirnya kan? Itu artinya orang-orang yang mencariku―ya pasti ada orang yang mencariku. Aku sudah hilang hampir empat hari. Apa mungkin mereka menemukannya. Kalau begitu mereka―" tunggu dulu... kenapa dia mengatakan hal ini dengan keras. Kenapa dia memberi tahu Gaara akan hal ini. Walaupun dia menjadi toleran, dia masih seorang penculik. Oh bagus, mulutnya menghianati dirinya lagi.

Dan melihat bibir Gaara yang begitu datar―dia tak menyukainya. "Mereka tak akan menemukanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat. "Tempat ini ditutupi oleh sihir. Hutan ini, daerah ini. Mereka mungkin bisa sampai ke sini, tapi mereka tak akan menemukanmu. Mereka akan mencari seperti orang buta."

"Oh."

Apa yang dia harapkan? Sejujurnya ini membingungkan, seperti pria di sampingnya ini yang kembali menatap lautan.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Gaara berkata, "Apa kau ingin pulang?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Semua ini membingungkan. Aku ingin pulang, tentu, aku merindukan semuanya sebelum aku datang kemari. Tapi kau―kau itu membuatku bingung. Kau seperti teka-teki silang yang membuatku ketagihan. Ada terlalu banyak hal aneh tentang dirimu dan aku ingin mengetahuinya. Dan―dan... dan aku tak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

Semua yang dikatakannya itu benar. Semua hal itu dan Ino tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan saat ada orang tampan menyukainya. Cukup memalukan memang untuk dirinya yang cantik ini, kenyataan bahwa dia hanya memiliki satu pacar saja selama dua puluh lima tahun dia hidup.

Lupakan fakta bahwa pria di depannya ini bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Toh ini bukan seperti karya mengerikan yang Ino pernah lihat di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta di entah negara apa. Karena untuk kasus Ino, hal ini malah membuatnya semakin... menarik, menggairahkan, naik beberapa level dari hubungannya yang sebelumnya dengan Sai―pria yang brengseknya melebihi Sasuke.

Gaara melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh, tapi sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya. Dan―oh... itu senyum asli. Senyum yang membawa kehangatan ke matanya. Jika memungkinkan, dia jauh bertambah tampan.

"Kau perempuan yang aneh."

"Hei!" marah Ino, tapi dibuatnya sebagai candaan. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. "Namaku Ino." Dia baru menyadari satu fakta kecil ini.

"Bisa kau antar aku ke mobilku. Di sana ada pakaian ganti. Aku tak bisa menggunakan pakaian ini untuk satu hari lagi."

Gaara menggeleng kepalanya, tapi dia masih tersenyum. Pria itu bangun lalu menawarkan tangannya pada Ino.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Dingin. Lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika api unggunnya masih menyala, Ino bisa merasakan suhu kali ini lebih rendah. Terlalu rendah. Jika saja ada penerangan Ino yakin setiap udara yang dikeluarkannya lewat mulut akan berubah menjadi kabut putih.

Baju lengan panjang dan jeans legging tak dapat menjaga tubuhnya dari dingin dengan sempurna. Meringkuk di tempat tidur 'jadi-jadian' dan menaruh telapak tangan di kedua ketiak adalah pertahanan terakhirnya.

Lalu seperti sebuah mujizat, sumber panas datang dari belakang tubuhnya. Satu lengan kekar memeluknya. Ino berbalik.

Di kegelapan, rambut merah Gaara masih terlihat. Mata hijau pucatnya tampak lebih terang, menatap Ino dengan ketajaman yang luar biasa. Ino mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lengan Gaara yang tak memeluknya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Seperti biasa Gaara terdiam terlebih dahulu. "Silahkan."

Hembusan napas dilepaskan Ino. "Kenapa kau membawa begitu banyak kesedihan?"

Dan ya, kesedihan itu kembali ke matanya. Saling bertatap, Gaara menjawab. "Aku terlahir, membawa kutukan yang dijatuhkan pada leluhurku. Kutukan yang dibawa turun-temurun lewat garis keluargaku; keluarga Sabaku―"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Oh... pantas saja Ino merasa pernah membacanya. "Kau Sabaku Gaara, anak orang kaya yang hilang beberapa tahun silam? Yang katanya lari dari rumah setelah bertengkar dengan Ayahmu?"

Ino menatap Gaara untuk menunggu konfirmasinya, tapi tatapan pria itu tak setajam tadi. Tatapannya sudah berubah jauh, menjauh dari tempat ini, seolah dia tak ada di dalam gua ini. Lalu tatapannya kembali ke Ino. Saat dia berbicara, suaranya penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Ada cerita dibalik semua itu. Dulu sekali ada mahkluk bernama Shukaku berjalan di muka bumi. Nenek moyangku yang melihatnya, bertarung dengannya. Shukaku berhasil dikalahkan, tapi ternyata mahkluk itu adalah peliharaan Dewa. Dewa yang mengetahuinya menjadi murka dan mengutuk leluhurku. Sang Dewa tidak bisa membuat Shukaku hidup dengan utuh, jadi dia membuat Shukaku hidup di dalam tubuh leluhurku. Dan saat leluhurku meninggal, Shukaku akan berpindah ke generasi berikutnya dari keturunannya. Selalu seperti itu."

Tatapannya menjadi jauh lagi, dan Ino sabar menunggu. Beberapa saat berlalu, dia berbicara lagi, "Saat orangtuaku melihat lingkaran hitam di mataku ketika aku lahir, mereka tahu aku membawa Shukaku di dalam tubuhku. Shukaku bukanlah mahkluk baik. Dia penghancur, penuh kebencian dan amarah. Dia membuat beberapa leluhurku kerepotan. Dia adalah serigala dalam tubuhku." Gaara mendengus seolah ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"Ibuku meninggal beberapa saat setelah melahirkanku. Dan sejak hari itu, Ayahku selalu menbenciku. Dia menyalahkanku atas kematian Ibuku... dah ya, kurasa itu memang benar." Satu tangan Ino dengan sendiri merengkuh pipi Gaara. Dia membiarkannya di sana, melihat bagaimana Gaara menutup matanya. Ketika dia membukanya lagi, dia lanjut berbicara.

"Kedua kakakku dilarang bermain denganku. Semuanya memperlakukanku seperti monster, memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah Shukaku. Tidak ada yang mencintaiku... kecuali untuk satu orang; Pamanku. Dia adalah adik dari Ibuku, dan dia sangat menyayangiku. Ketika semua orang memperlakukanku seperti monster, dia memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan dia bilang kalau Ibuku juga menyayangiku. Dia bilang kalau Ibu akan bangga melihatku tumbuh besar. Dan aku bahagia, karena setidaknya aku tahu ada dua orang yang menyayangiku."

Tangan Ino yang tak memegang wajah Gaara, menggenggam lengan yang memeluknya dengan erat. Dia sadar matanya mulai berair. "Dia selalu mengunjungiku di kamarku hampir setiap siang. Tapi saat usiaku sebelas tahun, suatu siang dia tak datang mengunjungiku. Aku menunggu, dan saat dia tak kunjung tiba, aku berpikir kalau dia tidak jadi datang. Kupikir dia akan datang esok harinya. Ketika sudah seminggu dia tak muncul aku menjadi khawatir. Aku mencarinya ke kamarnya. Waktu itu, ada banyak orang menunggu di luar. Ketika aku ingin masuk, penjaganya menahanku."

Gaara berhenti lagi. Dia melihat Ino dengan tatapan tajam, lalu tangannya yang memeluk Ino bergerak, menyeka air mata yang jatuh tanpa Ino sadari.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Aku memberontak, dan entah bagaimana aku berhasil masuk. Pamanku... dia terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dokter yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidur terlihat begitu menyesal. Ketika Ayahku melihatku, dia sangat marah. Dia berteriak padaku, mengucapkan berbagai hal tentangku. Aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya, karena yang paling penting adalah pria yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Dan saat aku sadar bahwa aku tak lagi bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, aku berubah histeris. Aku mencoba untuk meraih sisinya tapi para penjaga yang lain datang dan menarikku keluar."

Jari Gaara terus menyeka air matanya. Dia tak lanjut berbicara hingga air mata Ino berhenti menetes.

"Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi? Menyakitkan. Mereka membawaku ke kamarku, tapi belum sampai di sana aku melepaskan diri dan lari. Aku terus berlari, yang kupikirkan hanya menjauh dan menjauh. Shukaku terus berbicara di kepalaku, dan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Dia mengatakan segala hal buruk tentang keluargaku, dan dia menawarkan untuk membantuku pergi. Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah berubah menjadi serigala. Hingga aku berakhir di sini."

Gaara berhenti lagi. Kini tangannya menyisipkan diri mereka ke poni Ino, lalu mengaitkan rambut pirang itu ke daun telinganya. Mereka bertatapan.

Mata hijau itu begitu membuat Ino tenggelam. Mata itu seolah sedikit bercahaya. Seolah terdorong, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara keduanya menutup. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman pertama yang terjadi di antara mereka benar-benar... buruk.

Terlalu banyak gigi, terlalu sedikit lidah, posisinya salah, dan canggung.

Beruntung Ino segera menyadari apa masalahnya. Gaara tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Ini tentunya merupakan ciuman pertamanya.

Lelaki tampan yang tak tahu cara berciuman.

Di lain kesempatan mungkin Ino akan tertawa terbahak-bahak atas ironi yang terjadi di sini. Tapi setelah kisah tadi, Ino melepas ciuman mereka. Dia melihat iris Gaara sudah berubah total, warna kuning dengan pupil hitam berbentuk _plus_ dengan empat titik di masing-masing sudut.

Mata Shukaku. Sangat menarik.

Satu kedipan dari Gaara dan matanya kembali normal.

Ino tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara melakukan ini ya?" tawanya tertahan saat Gaara menghindari tatapannya.

"Shukaku menawarkan." Saat Ino mengerutkan dahinya, dia lanjut berkata, "Kau harus mengerti hal ini; Shukaku tinggal dalam tubuhku. Dia dan aku, kita sama―susah sekali menjelaskannya. Kita berbagi kepribadian. Jangan salah, dia masih pemarah, dan dia masih tamu ditubuhku, tapi dia juga bagian dari diriku. Aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya, tapi masih sedikit sulit. Terkadang dia masih sedikit memberontak. Tapi belakangan kita sering setuju pada hal yang sama."

Ini membingungkan, tapi Ino mencoba untuk memahaminya. Dia tidak menyebut dirinya pintar hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong.

Sejujurnya masih ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Ino mengenai Gaara. Tapi semua itu bisa menanti. Dia sudah mengetahui latar belakang Gaara. Itu cukup.

Untuk sekarang dia ingin tidur. Dingin tak lagi begitu menggigit. Dan tidur dengan alas kepala yang tidak datar adalah sesuatu yang dia rindukan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

#uhukuhuk. #kaburdariamukanmasa.

Tadaa! XD XD, tolong jangan marah saya, XD XD. maaf banget buat yang udah kecapean nunggu, ini chapter baru buat kalian yang masih setia.

Aku punya pengakuan. Pada awalnya cerita ini hanyalah sebuah coretan tak berarti karena aku lagi terobsesi sama werewolf waktu itu. Karena itu tak ada plot berarti, asal tulis aja, dan karena itulah lama banget aku bisa update satu chapter.

Lalu beberapa hari yang lalu aku dapat satu review untuk cerita ini dan aku ingat akan tanggung jawabku di sini. Aku punya dua ff MC, karena merasa berat akhirnya malah mutusin salah satu nggak akan melihat garis akhir (Discontinue). Dua-dua nggak ada plot. Jadi aku lihat sifat karakter dua ff ini di , dan mutusin kalau sifat Ino terlalu menarik untuk digagalkan. Dannn, karenanya aku mutusin ff ini bakal lanjut.

Waktu aku lihat ulang setiap review yang ada untuk ff ini, aku mulai membayangkan mau seperti apa ff ini aku buat. Lalu aku ingat soal biju, dan dapat plottt!

Sooo... chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir untuk ff ini. tapi tenang, bakal ada sekuelll! Dari sudut pandang gaara.

Dan aku udah balas satu per satu reviewnya di pm... yeah, review yang dari tahun lalu, #kicked. Hehehe.

Oh, kalau kalian berpikir Gaara itu Gentleman dan dia nggak ngintip Ino... kalian terlalu menghayali sesosok pria sempurna.

Ada alasan kenapa Gaara jadi baek gitu dengan Ino (padahal di chappy satunya dia kurang ajar). Akan dijelaskan di sekuelnya mungkin... tapi kalau ada yang bisa jawab, ane kasih hadiah deh, XD. ada hintnya di atas tapi sepertinya nggak bakal dinotice.

Ps... kagakkkk! Judul ff ini bukan seperti sinet... #mundung. Secara gitu ff gue keluar dua bulan lebih duluan dari sinet mengerikan itu...

mau nulis apa lagi yah...

Dua minggu lagi update chapter berikutnya. Kalau belum mungkin karena aku nggak ada kuota. So paling lambat mungkin maret.

okeeee... segini aja curcol gaje saya. Review yahhh... biar dia mangat dikit. XD XD.

kalau ada yang salah di atas silahkan dikoreksi. :D

byeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I do not take any profit from this.

Warning: in Alternate Universe – Supernatural World, A lil' bit of Out of Character, Probably Typo, and Ploty plot sneaking in. Complete, for now, with epilogue (prolog for sequel) down there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Serigala Mencari Cinta

4

* * *

Kabut.

Hutan ini dipenuhi dengan gas putih tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat sejauh mata memandang. Dari mulut gua, Ino hanya bisa memandang tak percaya akan pemandangan di depannya. Sejauh pengalamannya berurusan dengan kabut, dia tidak pernah menghadapi yang seperti ini.P aling dekat jarak pandangnya mencapai sepuluh meter. Tapi ini, hanya semeter saja pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dengan warna selain putih.

Putih dan dingin.

Mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya, Ino menghembuskan napas. Kabut putih keluar dari mulutnya dan bercampur dengan partikel-partikel di atmosfer. Gidikan demi gidikan menghantam tubuhnya, meninggalkan dirinya menjadi perempuan yang benar-benar kedinginan.

Di mana pria itu ketika Ino sedang membutuhkannya?

Gesekan kedua telapak tangan hanyalah sebuah tindakan kecil untuk menunda hipotermia yang datang. Hanya menunda, dan itu pun hampir tidak berguna.

Semenit kemudian, Gaara mendarat tepat di depannya. Tak pernah sekali pun sejak dia dilahirkan, Ino merasa sangat terkejut seperti ini. Bahkan kekagetan saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara jauh berada di bawah jika dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang.

Teriakannya bisa menakuti semua hewan liar dalam radius lima mil, dia sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Jantungnya mungkin melompat keluar dari dalam dada. Bahkan rasa dingin pun terlupakan. Satu tangan diletakkan di atas dada, dan yang satu lagi sibuk menunjuk lelaki brengsek di hadapannya.

Oh bagus, dia masih punya sedikit otak untuk memasang wajah bersalah.

"A―a―Apa kau sudah gila!? Kenapa kau mengagetkanku seperti itu!? Tidak bisakah kau menghampiriku seperti orang normal!? Jangan seperti―seperti..." dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Detak jantungmu melambat..." Gaara menghindari tatapan Ino saat dia menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja melambat, aku kedinginan." Satu putaran bola mata mengikuti ucapan itu. "Kenapa sangat dingin sih? Kemarin-kemarin tidak seperti ini." Tanpa disadari Ino mengambil satu langkah mendekati Gaara. Sangat dekat, dan panasnya ibarat oasis di padang gurun.

Kepala Gaara menengadah, membuat satu pertanyaan timbul di dalam kepala pirang itu. Apa yang dia lihat? Dia ikut menengadahkan kepalanya, tapi yang tampak hanyalah kabut putih.

"Hujan... mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun. Kita harus cepat."

Kening Ino mengkerut. "Cepat? Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tak bertanya bagaimana Gaara tahu sebentar lagi akan hujan. Pria ini sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun di sini, mungkin dia sudah biasa menghadapi kabut tebal.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini. Maka kau harus ikut denganku." Dia mengangkat pundaknya.

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Pertama kali Ino tersandung akar pohon, dia hanya terdiam, menggerutu dalam hati.

Untuk yang kedua, dia menendang batang kayu sialan itu.

Tapi begitu dia tersandung untuk kali ketiga, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggeram. Matanya memandang ke atas, mengutuk siapa pun yang menurunkan kabut di hutan ini. Untunglah dia tak melihat ekspresi Gaara, karena dia pasti akan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kepala merah itu.

Tangannya menggenggam lengan atas Gaara. Satu sisi dalam dirinya cekikikan karena dia baru saja menggenggam bisep! Bisep yang jauh berbeda dengan milik Sai. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal ini. Dia berfokus pada rasa iritasinya. Tak terlalu berhasil tapi setidaknya itu sedikit membantu.

"Aku benci akar-akar bodoh ini! Jalan denganku karena sekalipun aku belum melihatmu tersandung! Dan jika sekali lagi aku tersandung akar terkutuk ini, aku akan menaikimu!"

Mata hijau pucat itu memandang lengan atas tubuhnya. Ino berpikir kalau dia akan menolaknya dan melepas genggaman tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. Tapi kemudian Gaara melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Tubuh Ino diangkatnya dari paha dan pundak.

"He―hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" lengannya segera melingkarkan diri mereka di lehernya karena ketakutannya akan terjatuh.

"Ide yang lebih baik,"

Hm... ada benarnya juga. Jika dipikir-pikir ada terlalu banyak hal positif yang dia dapat dari sini.

Satu, salah satu mimpinya terwujud; digendong ala tuan putri dari dongeng sebelum tidur oleh pria tampan.

Dua, dia tak perlu lelah berjalan lagi.

Tiga, dia tidak harus tersandung lagi. Kecuali kalau Gaara tersandung dan menjatuhkan Ino. Tapi itu adalah salah satu sisi negatif yang bisa Ino hiraukan; melihat presentase tersandung Gaara selama berjalan yang tidak pernah mengalami peningkatan dari nol.

Empat, hangat. Seperti sweater ungu kesukaannya.

Dia baru menyadari kalau Gaara sudah mulai berjalan.

"Terserah kau saja."

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan ke dalam hutan, Ino menyadari kalau kabutnya semakin sedikit. Jarak pandangnya bertambah lebar. Di sekelilingnya pohon tumbuh jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang sudah dia temui beberapa hari terakhir ini. Di bagian atas, daun-daun dan ranting pohon bersatu menjadi atap tak tertembus.

Hijau dan gelap. Gelap tapi masih bisa melihat sekeliling... seperti ruangan temaram. Lalu satu kunang-kunang terbang melewati mereka. Oh, dari situ cahayanya berasal. Dan rupanya, ada puluhan kunang-kunang yang terbang di sekeliling mereka; menyebar di segala penjuru.

"Wow..."

Dia masih menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya saat sesuatu memasuki pandangannya. Dan dia harus menahan teriakannya.

Hantu.

Hanya itulah kata yang ada di kepala Ino untuk mendeskripsikan mahkluk ini saat dia melihatnya. Matanya emas terang; rambutnya panjang, dibiarkan terurai ke bawah; kulit putih pucat dan dia menggunakan terusan putih hingga menutupi mata kakinya. Dan saat dia berjalan... kakinya tak menyentuh tanah. Dia melayang. Yap, benar-benar hantu.

Genggaman Gaara pada tubuhnya mengerat seiring dengan posisinya disempurnakan.

"Hiraukan dia. _Sorcerer,_ itu satu dari mereka. Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka. Jangan takut."

Setiap _Sorcerer_ yang mereka lewati akan berhenti dan memandangi mereka. Setiap pandangan mata emas itu bertemu dengannya, tubuh Ino akan bergidik dengan sendiri. Setiap kali tubuhnya bergidik, Gaara akan mengeratkan Ino di genggamannya dan Ino juga akan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada leher Gaara.

Akhirnya, saat dia sudah tak tahan lagi, dia menutupi matanya dengan menempelkannya pada pundak pria itu.

Ketika Gaara berhenti, Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Satu-satunya kata yang dapat menjelaskan ekspresi Gaara adalah mematikan. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh maka _Sorcerer_ yang berdiri di depannya pasti sudah mati.

_Kau berubah,_ sebuah suara menyusup masuk ke telinga Ino. Dia mencoba menemukan siapa yang berbicara tetapi tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Aneh. Suara itu bukan seperti telepati, karena tak berbunyi di kepalanya. Suara itu seperti keluar entah dari mana, melayang lewat udara dan masuk di telinganya. Mengerikan.

Mata emas itu tiba-tiba memandangnya. Sinarnya bertambah terang. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Ino yakin itu. _Dia! Dia mengubahmu! _Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti lebih dari satu orang yang berbicara.

"Sentuh dia dan kau akan menyesal, Penyihir." Ternyata bukan hanya tatapannya, suaranya pun sudah berubah mematikan. Mendengarnya membuat Ino begitu ketakutan, tapi dia bersyukur suara itu tidak ditujukan padanya.

Suara itu... mendesis. _Kau tidak bisa berada di sini, tempat sakral kami. Pergi!_

"Kalau begitu angkat sihirmu."

Awalnya mereka terus bertatapan, lalu Sorcerer itu mengangkat kepala dan tangannya. Beberapa Sorcerer yang lain juga mengikuti gerakannya. Suara tadi mulai berbicara lagi, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkannya sangat aneh; seolah dia berbicara dalam bahasa lain. Lalu suara lain bercampur dengan suara itu, menyuarakan hal yang sama. Mata mereka bertambah emas, menyala terang. Di sekeliling mereka angin berhembus.

Setelah beberapa saat, anginnya berhenti.

_Sekarang pergi! Cepat!_

Tanpa sepatah kata, Gaara langsung berbalik. Dia berjalan perlahan, tak terburu-buru; mungkin ingin membuat para _Sorcerer_ itu jengkel.

"Mahkluk bodoh!" katanya begitu mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih terperinci tentang mereka?"

"_Sorcerer:_ penyihir yang lupa cara menjadi manusia. Mereka meninggalkan sifat manusia karena manusia suka merusak alam. Pindah kemari agar mereka tidak perlu berurusan dengan manusia dan berada lebih dekat dengan alam. Dan jika ada manusia yang mencoba untuk masuk ke mari, mereka akan membunuhnya."

Oke, benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Ino sekaligus. Yeah, ciri-ciri seorang reporter.

"Kau bilang mereka benci perusak. Tapi, kemarin kau bilang Shukaku itu mahkluk perusak. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa―" dia melepas satu tangannya dari leher Gaara dan menunjuk sekelilingnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gaara mendengus. "Mereka sudah sangat tua. Ketua mereka; yang berbicara denganku tadi, sudah berusia ribuan tahun. Para Dewa menciptakan mereka dekat dengan awal penciptaan dunia. Jadi mereka mengenal Shukaku. Dan mereka menghormatinya sebagai seorang dewa. Lagipula Shukaku hanya menjadi perusak jika dilihat dari pandangan manusia. Dia adalah peliharan Dewa, terhormat dan segalanya... tapi masih tetap serigala pemarah." Lalu dia tertawa kecil seperti ada yang lucu... aneh. Kelakuannya yang ini seperti Naruto.

"Um... kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu baik soal Shukaku?"

Senyap menyapa mereka untuk beberapa saat ketika Ino selesai berbicara. Tatapan Gaara hanya tertuju ke depan.

"Kau banyak bertanya."

Salahkah? "Aku reporter. Keingintahuan alami itu sifatku."

Wajah Gaara tiba-tiba berubah masam. "Lalu setelah kau tahu, kau akan memberitakannya pada orang lain," katanya dengan nada datar.

Itu adalah pernyataan menipu. Entah bagaimana Ino mengetahui hal ini. Sepertinya Gaara tidak begitu suka dengan reporter. Seperti trauma masa lalu, mungkin.

"Kau pikir aku ingin menjual kisah pribadiku! Kehidupanku! Aku memang menggilai popularitas, tapi aku tidak akan sampai seperti itu." Lalu dia menyadari apa yang dia katakan, dan membuat gambaran dirinya memukul kening dalam pikirannya. Kenapa dia bilang menjual kisah pribadinya!? Sekarang kan mereka sedang membicarakan kisah pribadi Gaara. Atau mungkin otaknya sudah melakukan konspirasi terhadap dirinya dengan mengambil keputusan bahwa Gaara akan menjadi kehidupannya juga. Cukup masuk akal.

Rupanya Gaara tidak menyadari ucapannya.

"Dia berbicara di kepalaku... Shukaku. Dia memberitahuku soal masa lalunya. Dia adalah mahkluk bebas. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kebebasan tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi dia membenci keluarga Sabaku. Saat aku datang kemari, aku memberinya kebebasan, melupakan sifat manusia dan menjadi liar. Dan kita, uh... menoleransi keberadaan sesama setelah beberapa tahun."

Ino memikirkan lagi pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya. Karena sepertinya, Gaara sedang dalam _mood_ untuk menjawab semuanya.

Para Sorcerer itu membenci manusia. Jika manusia masuk ke mari mereka akan membunuhnya. Ino ini manusia. "Mereka tidak membunuhku. Para _Sorcerer_ itu. Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dan Shukaku akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan hutan ini jika mereka menyentuhmu."

Di masa depan, jika Ino mengingat kembali ucapan Gaara yang ini, dia akan melompat kegirangan sambil tersipu atau berguling di tempat tidur sambil terkekeh ke bantalnya. Sekarang, ada keingintahuan yang harus dipuaskan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini? Maksudku, kemarin kau bilang hutan ini ditutupi sihir. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke mari?"

"Karena kau masuk wilayahku. Biasanya tidak ditutupi oleh sihir. Dan mahkluk-mahkluk menyedihkan itu percaya aku akan mengusir setiap manusia yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan hutan ini atau sekedar meng...―menjelajahinya."

Saat Gaara berhenti berbicara, Ino baru menyadari kalau dia juga sudah berhenti berjalan. Ketika pandangannya diedarkan, dia sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di mobilnya. Dan dia baru sadar kalau kabutnya sudah menipis.

Kaki jenjang menyentuh tanah, mencoba menemukan kesimbangan.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi." Ino mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa mereka mengusirmu?"

"Karena aku tidak lagi liar."

Di samping Ford Focus ungu, iris hijau pucat bertatapan dengan biru. Satu langkah maju dari hijau, satu langkah mundur dari biru. Menempel dengan dinding mobil. Satu langkah lagi dari hijau, memerangkap. Sangat dekat.

Gaara menciumnya lagi.

Bibir pertama, lalu lidahnya menyapa bibir dan gigi Ino. Begitu terbuka, lidah itu langsung merayapi langit-langit. Terus bertukar liur dan meninggalkan jejak.

Begitu perlahan dan tidak canggung. Hingga berpisah pun masih perlahan.

Ino mencoba mengakses otaknya ketika Gaara mengambil selangkah mundur. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Pertama dan kedua sangat berbeda seperti langit dan bumi. Masih kurang sempurna tapi mengalami perkembangan pesat dari kemarin. Bagaimana?

"Sekarang pergi."

Tunggu―apa!

"Pergi sendirian!?" Gaara mengangguk. "Ta―tapi kau―!?" sewaktu para _Sorcerer_ itu menyuruh mereka pergi, Ino tahu bahwa ini akan jadi hari terakhirnya di sini. Itulah mengapa dia tidak terkejut saat Gaara membawanya ke mobil ini. Tapi dia pikir Gaara juga akan pergi dengannya karena dia diusir dari sini. Apa yang terjadi!?

"Aku akan pergi dari sini, tapi aku tak bisa pergi denganmu." Dia tak ingin bersama dengan Ino!? "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dan mempersiapkan diri." Ino tak akan berbohong bahwa matanya mulai berair. "Lalu aku akan menemukanmu. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Jangan menangis." Ino menyeka air matanya yang memenuhi pelupuk.

Dia mencoba berpikir logis di antara hantaman emosinya. Sulit memang, seperti mencari sesuatu dalam kegelapan tapi bukan tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin dia membawa Gaara pulang ke rumahnya. Dia masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Apa yang akan Ayahnya bilang nanti.

Dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Gaara di sebuah kamar hotel atau yang lainnya. Itu sangat tidak etis.

Dan dia harus percaya dengan Gaara. Pria ini akan mencarinya, datang padanya.

Ino bisa melakukannya walaupun dengan berat hati.

Dipeluknya Gaara sekali lagi, kemudian dia membuka pintu (kemarin Gaara memberikan kunci mobilnya yang dia ambil. Katanya jatuh saat Gaara mengejarnya―bersama dengan kameranya, dan pria itu mengambilnya dan menyimpannya.)

Butuh beberapa kali percobaan hingga mesinnya benar-benar menyala. Dengan kedua tangan memegang kemudi, Ino hanya perlu memasukan gigi dan menancap gas. Tapi kepalanya menoleh ke arah Gaara dan matanya menatap tubuhnya.

Aneh, baru tadi dihantam emosi, dan sekarang dia malah ingin mengapresiasi tubuh Gaara. Mungkin hormonnya sedang tinggi atau mungkin dia hanya ingin melakukannya.

Sekali saja, sebelum mereka berpisah sementara.

Dia harus melakukannya.

Mesin mobil dibiarkan hidup, rem tangan tak dilepas, transmisi masih netral. Pintu dibuka, dan dari wajah Gaara, dia sedikit terkejut. Kakinya melangkah hingga berada di depan pria itu. "Biarkan aku melakukan ini. Dan jangan menginterupsi." Kening Gaara mengkerut; mungkin dia bingung dengan kata itu. Persetan lah.

Telapak tangannya di letakkan di atas dada Gaara, menikmati sentuhan yang didapatkan. Menjalar ke bawah mengikuti setiap lekukkan ototnya. Salah satu jarinya menyentuh puting, merasakan bagaimana bagian tubuh itu mengeras. Turun lagi ke bawah, menikmati bentuk sempurna otot perut itu.

Begitu dia selesai, dia menyadari kalau dia tersenyum lebar. Ada kepuasan tersendiri yang dirasakannya, membuatnya ingin melompat-lompat kecil.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan itu," katanya. Rupanya, nada bicaranya ikut mencerminkan perasaan puasnya.

Dia selalu ingin melakukan hal itu sejak pertama kali dia bisa berpikir jernih dalam empat hari ini. Walau keinginan itu disimpan dalam-dalam sih.

Mata Gaara sudah menggelap sedikit.

Ino dengan tenang memasuki mobilnya kembali. Satu lagi tatapan ke arah Gaara, lalu memasukkan gigi. Melepaskan rem tangannya dan melaju menjauh.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, hanyalah keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya lagi yang membuatnya tak kembali ke hutan itu.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Rumahnya begitu ramai. Saat dia memarkir mobilnya, setiap orang yang ada di sana melihat ke arahnya. Setiap temannya menatap mobilnya dengan rasa terkejut.

Baru saja dia meletakkan kaki di trotoar jalan, Ayahnya langsung memeluknya. Pelukan yang meremukkan.

"Anakku. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Jangan pernah."

Ino tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia memeluk Ayahnya lebih erat, dan mengangguk di pundaknya. Dugaannya tidak salah, Ayahnya tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan hidup jika dia kehilangan Ino lagi. "Maaf, Yah."

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

Anggukkannya tidak dihentikan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Ayahnya melonggarkan pelukan. Hanya melonggarkan tidak melepasnya. "Kau kemana saja? Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak menemukanmu. Sakura bilang kau pergi ke hutan terlarang, tapi kami tak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Hanya pepohonan saja."

"Er... aku tersesat di hutan?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Kau bohong," kata Ayahnya singkat, "Tapi tak masalah, karena kau sudah berada di sini sekarang. Yang penting jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku hampir jantungan karena dirimu."

"Oke. Um, Ayah, sepertinya teman-temanku bosan menunggu giliran mereka," kata Ino dengan nada bercanda. Air matanya sudah berhenti keluar dan Ino bersyukur untuk itu.

"Biarkan aku menikmati momen ini sebentar lagi. Sudah lama aku merindukan yang seperti ini."

Ino mengangguk lagi. Memang itu benar, semenjak Ino dewasa sedikit sekali momen ayah-anak terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Bukannya dia tidak ingin melakukannya, hanya saja yang seperti itu benar-benar sulit dilakukan.

Saat Ayahnya melepas pelukan, Sakura adalah orang kedua yang memeluknya. Ya, si Jidat. Tapi Ino tidak memarahinya. Serius, seorang sahabat selalu memaafkan kesalahan sahabatnya. Lagipula karena si jidat lebar ini, Ino bisa bertemu dengan Gaara. Ya, bisa dimaafkan.

"Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar melakukan ini," kata Sakura pelan.

"Kau pikir aku penakut sepertimu?" balasnya enteng.

"Maaf aku menyuruhmu melakukannya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya."

"Tak masalah," Ino berhenti sebentar untuk menambah efek dramatis. "Tapi kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama seminggu Jidat karena aku berhasil menemukan tempatnya."

Sakura melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba. "Benarkah, Pig?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Jidat."

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bosan. Pemuda itu menatap mereka lalu menguap lebar. Tipikal keluarga Nara, pemalas semua. Entah bagaimana dia bisa bersahabat dengan pria ini. Ah, benar, Ayah mereka juga bersahabat. Nasib.

"Ya kita harus menjenguk Hinata lagi 'kan?" sambung Naruto. Pria yang warna rambutnya pirang terang itu, alih-alih menatap mereka malah menatap taman bunganya.

Ino menegang seketika. Dia ingat pernah bermimpi tentang ruangan rumah sakit, tapi ingatannya tak terlalu jelas. "Maksud kalian?"

"Hinata jatuh sakit. Kira-kira dimulainya bersamaan dengan kau menghilang." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Chouji. Dia berbicara di sela memakan makanan ringan yang entah bagaimana tak pernah habis persediaannya.

"Oh..."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Ino kedatangan tamu; orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui.

Di sela pikirannya akan Hinata yang koma, (ya, koma. Hari dimana dia pulang, dia tidak bisa menjenguk temannya itu karena Ayahnya melarangnya. Alasannya simpel; dia harus istirahat. Jadi dia baru menengoknya besok dan mengetahui kalau Hinata koma dengan penyebab yang tak jelas. Dia masih bingung dengan mimpinya soal Hinata yang terbaring di tempat tidur, karena benar-benar terjadi.) dan kabar Gaara, dia benar-benar tidak menyangkanya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus pada pria yang berdiri di depan konter. Pria pucat yang menyandang nama Sai. Pria yang awalnya Ino sukai karena menganggapnya mirip dengan Sasuke. Yang selalu memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Yang menjadi satu-satunya pacar Ino selama satu setengah tahun. Dan yang memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kudengar kau sempat menghilang selama empat hari," jawabnya santai... ah tidak, dia selalu berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau sudah lihat kan aku baik-baik saja. Mau apa lagi kau? Cepat pergi dari sini!" katanya dengan nada ketus yang tak berkurang. Di sudut mata dia melihat Sakura berdiri menjaga jarak; siap menjadi bala bantuan jika Ino membutuhkan. Ya, hanya jika Ino membutuhkannya karena dia bisa menangani pertarungannya sendiri.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Kau itu belum berubah ya. Ah, aku harusnya menjelaskan semuanya dari awal." Dia tersenyum lagi, bukan senyuman palsu yang sering ditampilkan di muka umum, tapi senyuman yang mencapai matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino bingung dengan kening mengkerut.

"Ino... kau itu cantik." Dan Ino akan tersenyum lebar kalau saja dia tidak heran dengan perkataan Sai. "Kau pemberani, percaya diri, teman yang baik, pintar. Kau itu luar biasa. Walau kau punya kebiasaan buruk tapi itu tidak masalah."

Jeda sebentar sebelum Sai melanjutkan kembali. "Awal kita pacaran―sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan waktu itu―aku hanya bermain-main. Tapi semakin lama kau semakin membuatku terkejut. Kau dan sifatmu yang aneh. Dan itu membuatku senang. Membuatku semakin mengenalmu."

Dan dia tersenyum lagi. "Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Setelah setahun lebih berlalu, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk sesuatu yang seperti itu. Aku sadar bahwa aku menyayangimu sebatas sebagai teman saja, tak lebih dari itu. Dan aku bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahu dirimu tentang hal ini. Jadi aku memutuskanmu begitu saja."

Ino tak percaya akan hal ini. Sangat sulit untuk dipercayai. Bahkan Sakura pun memikirkan hal yang sama, karena dia menatap dengan terkejut ke arah Sai. "Saat kau marah padaku, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Aku memang bodoh waktu itu, aku ingin hanya menjadi temanmu tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Aku harusnya mengatakan sesuatu."

Dua bola mata hitam menatapnya. "Jadi Ino, aku ingin meminta maaf untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu."

Ino hanya bisa memanggut kaku mendengar penuturan panjang Sai. Jadi dia tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu yang palsu pada Ino.

"Kita bisa berteman," kata Ino pada sosok Sai yang sudah berbalik dan berada di depan pintu. Sosok itu berhenti dan Sai membalikkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum, lagi.

"Tentu."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Hampir seminggu setelah kepulangan Ino, dan tidak ada kabar dari Gaara. Siang itu Ino yang menjaga konter, tengah melamun dengan satu tangan menahan dagu. Kejutan didapatinya saat Sakura tiba-tiba duduk di kursi depan konter dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Oke, Ino-pig, cepat beri tahu."

Dalam hati Ino menggeleng kepalanya menanggapi sahabatnya yang ternyata butuh waktu lama menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Beri tahu apa?" elak Ino.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Pig. Setelah kau pulang dari 'petualanganmu', kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Dan kau membawa mataku―maksudku, tatapan matamu sama seperti yang kulihat hampir setiap hari di cermin. Jadi itu artinya kau bertemu seseorang. Cepat beri tahu."

Oke, dia seharusnya memberi sedikit pujian untuk temannya. Tentu saja Sakura tahu hal ini dari awal karena dia juga merasakannya. Walau beda kasus.

"Serius Pig, aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat jelek. Dan aku tidak punya saingan untuk menjadi yang tercantik. Itu membosankan."

Ino memutar bola matanya. Sakura juga mendapatkan sifat membualnya yang seperti ini saat dia tumbuh dewasa.

"Baik-baik Jidat, kalau kau memaksa. Aku memang bertemu seseorang. Laki-laki tampan," dia tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan ini. "Dan oh, dia luar biasa. Bukan tampan, hitam, menawan dan mengancam seperti Sasuke, tapi tampan lewat caranya sendiri. Pokoknya dia luar biasa deh. Ah, kalau kau bertemu dengannya mungkin kau akan berpikir hal yang sama―atau tidak." Dia baru ingat bahwa satu-satunya pria yang disukai Sakura hanyalah Sasuke. Selamanya, kasihan temannya ini.

"Jadi dia di mana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah," jawab Ino jujur. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia berada di mana. Tapi dia janji akan menemuiku nanti, dan aku harus percaya akan hal itu."

"Dan kau bertemu dengannya di..."

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Sakura," kata Ino dengan nada menyesal. "Maaf itu bukan rahasiaku," dan aku tidak bisa membawamu ke dalam dunia yang seperti ini.

Sakura tampak kecewa. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia mengangguk. Seolah dia mengerti dengan perasaan Ino. "Baiklah, terserah kamu saja lah, Pig."

"Bagus Jidat. Sekarang bisa kau bawakan aku jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas. Cepat."

Sakura memutar matanya, "Baik Tuan Putri."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu dan Ino benar-benar panik.

Untung saja Hinata sudah siuman. Gadis mata lavender itu mengaku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai kehilangan kesadaran seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa. Jadi hal itu sedikit membuat pikiran Ino tak terbebani.

Tapi tetap saja, Gaara yang masih tak ada kabarnya membuat panik, takut dan sedikit kecewa bersarang di hatinya. Di mana pria itu?

Ino mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai reporter; menjaga toko bunga miliknya; merawat tanaman dan berbagai hal lain. Tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa terus mengalihkan pikirannya dari lelaki itu.

Mungkin ini yang Sakura rasakan. Sangat hebat dia bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang lama.

Pagi itu dia tengah serius memainkan laptop di meja konter. Tidak ada panggilan untuk melaporkan berita, jadi dia menjaga toko bunganya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ada orang masuk ke tokonya, tapi Ino menghiraukannya. Biarlah mereka datang dan memesan, baru dia akan melayani. Dia benar-benar suntuk.

"Permisi," suara itu membuat jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia menutup laptopnya; meringis kecil saat dia memberi terlalu banyak kekuatan untuk melakukannya. "Bisa beri tahu aku bunga mana yang harus kuberi pada seorang gadis untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih?"

Senyum tipis itu mengalihkannya. Itu dan bagaimana pria ini terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos merah maroon dan jeans hitam. Dan wow, dia sudah pandai berbahasa... oke ini omong kosong. Ino hanya terlalu bahagia melihatnya.

"Kau bisa memberinya tulip putih dan merah. Kau juga bisa memberinya anyelir putih... anggrek putih. Chrysanthemum merah, daisy putih. Mungkin juga mawar merah, klasik."

"Tentu, aku beli semuanya," kata pria itu.

Ino tak bergerak untuk melayani pelanggannya. Melainkan dia bergerak untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Kau di sini."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Sangat lama. Dari mana saja dirimu?" tanya Ino. Dia menatap wajah orang yang disayanginya lebih dekat. Rambutnya masih saja tetap berantakan. Tato 'Ai' di kening dan lingkar hitam di mata.

"Mengurus sesuatu."

"Mengurus apa?"

Gaara menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus menyesuaikan diriku dengan waktu sekarang, belajar banyak hal. Dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk melakukannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih sedikit canggung."

"Oke, yang penting sekarang kau di sini. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti itu kan?" kata Ino sambil maju selangkah.

"Tidak akan pernah."

Gaara menangkup wajah Ino, dan menciumnya. Itu sempurna. Lebih baik dari ciuman kedua mereka, sempurna. Sepertinya dia sudah latihan melakukan ini sebelumnya―dan sebaiknya Ino berhenti memikirkannya dan menikmati saja.

Sempurna. Setidaknya sampai Ayahnya membersihkan tenggorokan dengan terbatuk.

Oppss. Dia melepas Gaara dan mundur selangkah.

"Sebahagianya aku melihat anakku gembira lagi, aku tak yakin akan senang melihatnya mencium orang asing."

Dua kali oppss.

* * *

END

Epilogue (Prologue for Sequel)

* * *

Gaara memandang mansion di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Dia berlari cukup jauh hanya untuk mencapai mansion ini. Bukan berarti itu kesulitan baginya. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, sewaktu dia melarikan diri dari rumah raksasa ini, semuanya terasa mudah untuk mencapai hutan; rasanya seperti dia hanya cukup mengerjap sekali, lalu dia sudah berada di hutan itu.

Mungkin karena pikirannya terhadap Ino. Ya, wanita aneh yang menjadi pasangannya. Salahkan Shukaku untuk hal itu.

_Diamlah bocah_, kata Shukaku dalam kepalanya.

Terserah kau saja, balasnya.

Dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Setelah itu dia berlari dan melompat dengan ketinggian yang luar biasa jika mengikuti ukuran manusia biasa. Melewati pagar dan mendarat dengan sempurna di sisi sebelah.

Telinganya selalu siaga untuk mendengar bunyi detak jantung setiap orang yang berada di mansion itu.

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa dia kembali ke kediaman Sabaku, jawabannya simpel: karena dia masih seorang Sabaku. Sabaku tidak pernah membuang saudara sedarahnya, tidak pernah. Dalam kasus Gaara, dia melarikan diri dan itu adalah hal yang berbeda.

Dia berjalan menuju salah satu jendela di lantai dua yang masih terbuka, dan sinar menerangi hingga keluar. Sekali lagi mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat hingga masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ruangan itu―ruangan santai, dia ingat.

Seorang wanita memekik terkejut; Gaara menghiraukannya. Dari awal pun dia tahu ada seseorang di sini. Saat mata hijaunya memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu (mata hijau bagai itik, rambut pirang diikat dua dan ponis menutupi kening kanan) dan hidungnya menganalisa aroma tubuh―dia mengenalinya. Kakak perempuannya, Temari.

"Si―siapa ka―" kakaknya berhenti sebentar... matanya menyipit memperhatikan Gaara―dan menarik napas terkejut. "GAARA!"

Dan dia maju tanpa rasa takut. Gaara tak menolak saat kakaknya menangkup kedua wajahnya seolah memperhatikan lebih detil wajahnya, lalu memeluknya saat dia sudah yakin dengan dugaannya. "Dari mana saja kau? Kami mencarimu tapi tak menemukanmu di mana-mana."

Gaara meragukan bagian mencarinya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir mereka mungkin mencarinya, ingat Sabaku tidak pernah membuang Sabaku. Dan kakaknya ini tidak memberikan tanda-tanda takut akan dirinya... tidak seperti dulu.

Mungkin dia menyayangi Gaara. Mungkin.

"Kau berbeda. Apa yang terjadi. Mengapa kau lari waktu itu―" dia menggeleng kepalanya seolah salah memberi pertanyaan. "Ayah sudah meninggal, kau bisa tinggal sekarang. Jangan pergi lagi. Kita bertiga, dan harus tetap bertiga, tidak peduli dengan monster itu." Bayangan Shukaku memutar bola matanya muncul di kepala.

Memang dia tidak akan pergi lagi. Tidak mungkin dia menemui Ino dengan keadaan seperti Ino. Dan dia tidak akan bergantung pada pasangannya itu. Alasannya kembali karena dia ingin menyesuaikan diri dan belajar banyak hal. Jangan terlalu bergantung pada guru jadi-jadian berwujud serigala dalam kepalanya ini, yang menggila saat mencium aroma tubuh Ino. Jangan terlalu bergantung.

_Aku dengar itu bocah. Ingat aku membantumu memberi instruksi saat menciumnya. Kalau tidak kau akan memalukan dirimu lagi seperti yang pertama._

Diamlah.

* * *

END

* * *

Ang ing ang... MC pertama yang komplete. (kerasa rush gimana ya?) Ini kalau istilah baratnya fast build, atau plot cepat, perasaan mereka cepat berkembang karena mereka itu pasangan (Mate). Pergi baca A/B/O untuk bahasa inggris jika ingin mengerti apa maksudku, XD.

Ide sorcerer itu nggak ingat lagi aku dari mana. Awalnya bikin mata hijau terang, truss ganti emas terang karena Merlin, XD.

Jadi si Gaara yang pintar ciuman itu karena waktu ciuman yang kedua, si shukaku bicara di kepalanya. Kasih instruksi macam ini, _ya, begitu bocah, sekarang tempel lidah ke blablabla blablabla. _Jangan tanya kenapa di yang pertama dia nggak lakuin itu. XD.

Aku tidak bisa terlalu menghina Sai. Maklumilah pair mereka canon atuh, nggak enak dibikin gituan. So, aku mikirnya jadi ke diatas deh, XD. such a gentleman at least. XD.

Yang aku ingat, Temari itu penyayang banget ama sodaranya semua. Walau dia takut ama Gaara pas kecil, tapi akhirnya dia malah sayang ama dia. So mending aku bikin gitu aja di sini, (btw dia msih belum mutusin kerjaan ortu Gaara sebelumnya).

Sekuelnya bakal lama keluar (dan bukan soal GaaIno aja). Masih mau nulis satu MC soal threesome, CX dan itu pair BL tersayang, XD. sorry banget waktu itu ternyata aku sadar chapter 2 salah alamat dengan chapter 3 so aku mutusin untuk nulis ulang aja. Jadi kalau kalian melanggarnya, silahkan baca ulang dari chapter satu. Atau kalian akan menyesal sendiri.

Review yah. Pelis, XD XD. aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, so, thank you.

Aku belum bisa memasukan tokoh utama seangkatan yang lain, #sorry, mungkin di sequelnya.

BYEEE! #jangantagihduluyaa.


End file.
